


A World Of Differences

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Trope Bingo [4]
Category: Claymore, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: trope_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt, <i>au: fusion</i>, in the free space square on my trope_bingo card.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A World Of Differences

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, _au: fusion_ , in the free space square on my trope_bingo card.

“Master Kenobi?”

“Yes, Ahsoka. What is it?”

Hearing the younger Jedi Padawan's questioning voice, he takes his attention away from both the holo image of the map and from Commander Cody as they shared what information they had based on the intel they had and how it would be useful for their next mission. He sensed the man's partially repressed irritation at the interruption give way to respect and amusement towards the young Togruta Commander.

“I heard that the Resolute would be making a stop at a world that doesn't have anything give to the Republic where technology is concerned. So why are we going there?”

“Did anyone not tell you before we left for the system, Ahsoka?”

Ahsoka shakes her head slightly at the question.

“No, Master Kenobi. Master Skywalker mentioned only that we were heading towards a planetary star system, but not why exactly.”

For a brief moment, he felt a small stab of irritation towards his former apprentice. It was just like Anakin to give Ahsoka all the information and specific things that she should need to know about a situation. Perhaps it was something to speak with Anakin about later when there weren't any youngling ears around to hear their discussion.

He glances briefly at Cody standing calmly beside him before looking back to Ahsoka's earnest face.

“While it is true that they can't offer us and the Republic the use of their technology, they did offer to allow us the use of their best warriors against the Separatists.”

Ahsoka's mouth makes a small “oh” as she listened.

“How many of their warriors will they be sending to join us, Master?”

“Unknown at this time, we'll see when we arrive in the system and pick them up.”

“Right. Well how long until we get there?”

This time it was Commander Cody who answered her question while he felt some amusement towards the Padawan.

“Not too much longer, Commander Tano. This planet like Teth is located in Wildspace territory, so we don't know yet what to expect that we will find there.”

Ahsoka nods slightly as she moves and comes to a stop next to Obi-Wan by the holovid console and appeared to be deep in her thoughts as more questions came to her mind.

“So what do we know about them?”

“Not much, unfortunately. They and their planet were discovered prior to Valorum's tenure as Chancellor. The people there requested that the Republic cease all attempts at maintaining ties of any with them.”

Ahsoka looks up with a small frown present on her young face.

“Then why make a sudden reappearance like this and offer their best warriors for use to the Republic?”

As a door behind them hisses them open softly, another voice joins the discussion.

“That's the billion credit question of the week, Snips.”

She stamps down the annoyance at the nickname that her Master had bestowed on her during the first few days that they had met before the Jedi Knight had officially accepted her as his apprentice. The group of three turn their heads slightly to the right as they watch Anakin and Captain Rex stride through the large blast doors of the bridge together. Anakin stops to stand beside her, a movement that is copied by Captain Rex as he moves to stand between Commander Cody and Anakin.

“According to the intel that we received from Coruscant, they stated that while they wanted no part to do with the War, but that they would like to offer the use of their best warriors to the Republic. There wasn't anything that said they were suddenly so interested now.”

Ahsoka glances around at the men that she is just barely chest high too and considers the information that she has heard so far.

“It doesn't make any sense though. So what options do we have and what has already been considered?”

“Currently my young friend, our only option is to go there and find out what is going on. To see these warriors that they are offering. I believe that more options will present themselves soon enough.”

Rex joins the conversation as he leans towards the holoprojector.

“So we're essentially going in blind then.”

“Indeed.”

“Wonderful.”

Five standard hours later, the Resolute is in orbit over the small planet and a Republic transport ship is landing back in the hanger with the group that they are supposed to meeting. The Jedi sense the ill hidden surprise of the troopers standing with them as seven women dressed in uniform, each one baring swords on their backs quickly descend to the deck from the ship followed by three men dressed in black clothes. For a moment there is a tense silence as everyone present seems to size each other up before Obi-Wan steps calmly towards them.

“Welcome aboard. I am General Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is General Anakin Skywalker. Behind us are our associates Padawan Commander Ahsoka Tano, Commander Cody, and Captain Rex of the 501st. Who do we have the pleasure of receiving?”

One of the women glances silently towards the men dressed in black with one eyebrow raised in a silent question something that raises a few questions in Obi-Wan's mind as one of the men seems to make a go ahead gesture with one of his gloved hands. The woman steps forward calmly to meet him halfway and eyes him critically.

“I am Number Two, Irene. Behind me are my comrades, Number One, Teresa, Number Three, Sophia, Number Four, Noel, and Number Five, Elda.”

Obi-Wan notes quietly that the woman – Irene hadn't named the last two young females of their group wondering why that was and noted that the others had noticed it as well though.

“And the last two of your number, Irene? Who are they?”

She raises a calm eyebrow at him, before glancing over her shoulder at two unnamed females as though she had just remembered that they were there standing beside her comrades. She is saved from answering the question as one of the men with them, steps forward and she steps back retaking her position in the line of women as the men gestures towards the unnamed shorter females.

“These two are Trainees Priscilla and Galatea. They have yet to receive their Number and rank, but we hope that this venture will gain them the experience they need for the work ahead of them.”

“I see.”

There's a silence between them as the older women all seem to be subtly eyeing their younger comrades before one of them suddenly speaks up.

“Right. So why are we here? Are we going to be assigned to go after people like little Tano and the Captain, as well as the Commander or what?”

“Noel!”

She turns her head to look at the glaring woman beside that had hissed her name ignoring the sudden tension.

“What? Seriously its an honest question, Sophia. I mean look at them, don't say that you wouldn't be asking the same question.”

“Honestly Noel. Its not something I would be caught asking out loud for any reason.”


End file.
